The Newcomer at Belleview
by qtbubble123
Summary: Drake and Josh are worried about Megan attending their highschool. Will she ruin their senior year or will all go well? Please read and review.


The Newcomer at Belleview High

Summary: Drake & Josh are worried about Megan attending their high school. Will she ruin their senior year or will all go well?

Introduction: 

Josh: Oh, I hate reminiscing about my first day at Belleview High

Drake: I remember going to high school for the first time. Wow, I loved it.

Josh: Yeah, when I went to my locker, first thing I noticed was my hand being stuck to it with gum. It was disgusting... and embarrassing!

Drake: I go to my locker, and it ends up being next to the hottest girl from my old school, Tiffany (gives a long sigh)

Josh: It took like 10 minutes to get my hand unstuck!

Drake: That day, I asked her out and we went on a date. (grins)

Josh: Now, Megan skipped a grade, and she's entering the ninth grade. She has to go to our high school!

Drake: Its senior year for us and freshmen year for Megan. She's going to Belleview with Josh and me! (frowning)

Josh: I wonder how she's going to like the first day.

Drake: I think Megan's gonna like it. Too bad we won't. I mean Megan now has time to make our lives miserable all the time.

(Megan is in the living room gathering her school books and putting them in her book bag, and then Drake enters)

**Drake**: Hello Megan. (not glad to see her)

**Megan**: Hey.

**Drake**: Why did mom and Walter have to send you to our high school?

**Megan**: Cuz… It's near here. (rolls her eyes)

**Drake**: But now, you can play pranks on us at school.

**Megan**: Oh yeah, good thinking.

**Drake**: Great! (Sarcastically)

(Josh walks in and questions Drake)

**Josh**: What's great?

**Drake**: Megan is going to embarrass us Josh! On our senior year!

(Megan smirks)

**Josh**: You know, you are evil! EVIL!

**Drake**: Yeah, you're a mean little girl and…. Oh I can't stand it!

**Josh**: (whispers to Drake) Maybe we should tell mom what she's planning to do.

**Drake**: Oh right, like mom's gonna believe us.

**Josh**: Well, ok, she might not, so we gotta prevent it

**Drake**: You're right. Her locker and classes will be in the ninth grade hallway so we'll just have to stay away from there.

**Megan**: Boobs, boobs…. I can come in the senior hallway you know.

**Josh**: Don't try, or they'll beat you up

**Drake**: Really?

**Josh**: It happened to me, just so you know!

**Drake**: (giggles)

**Megan**: What a loser you are. Well that won't happen to me, you see Janey's older brother is a senior, and he'll make sure that that won't happen

**Drake**: You mean Mitch?

**Josh**: The big, basketball player. (gags)

**Megan**: Yep, number 27.

**Drake**: Yah, thanks for reminding us!

**Josh: **Just remember something little girl, Drake is one of the most popular guys at school, so he can tell everyone he knows to torment you.

**Megan: **Oooh, I'm so scared. Then I'll tell all of my friends that you guys are the lamest boobs in the school. That will ruin your reputation.

**Drake: **You know what Megan…!! (begins chasing her around the table)

**Josh: **Grab her!

**Megan: **Mommy! (screams)

**Josh: **Mom and dad aren't home so ha! Too bad, now you are either going to listen to us and not make fun of us at school…

**Drake: **Or we'll tie you up and put you in our closet so no one can find you.

**Megan: **Drake, do you really expect me to go with either of the options.

(Drake pulls her from behind and the two carry her upstairs as she tries to wriggle her way out)

**Drake: **I guess you'll have to go with option 2 then.

**Josh: **Here's some rope, tie her hands together

**Drake: **(bends down to Megan's height) We got you now didn't we?

**Megan: **(spits in Drake's face) No, because when mom and dad find me here, you're going to be in a lot of trouble.

**Josh: **We'll tell mom and dad that you did this to yourself and tried to get us in trouble

**Megan: **(attempts to break free)

**Drake: **Nice try Megs but you are going to have to sit here until you promise us that you don't tell mom that we did this to you.

**Josh: **Yeah, and you can't "bully" us at school

**Megan: **Ok fine.

**Josh: **Good then (unties her and frees her)

**Megan: **By the way, you didn't say I couldn't tell dad (and gives them an evil look)

**Josh: **Hey come back here!

**Drake: **(runs after her)

**Megan: **(squeals and runs into her room and locks the door)

_Just then Drake and Megan's mom shows up at the top of the stairs _

**Drake: **Oh hi mom! (Says this as if he were not just chasing his sister)

**Audrey: **Drake... were you just running after Megan?

**Josh: **They were playing tag mom.

**Audrey: **Oh, how sweet of you to play with your little sister.

**Drake: **Yes, and she's good at outrunning me.

_Then Audrey leaves to go to her room _

(Megan opens the door slightly)

**Megan: **Good save Josh, but Mom and dad will find out.

**Drake: **No they won't (smiles and then pushes her little nose)

**Megan: **Don't touch me big brotha!

**Josh: **Careful, she doesn't like it when you push it to the limit.

**Megan: **You better listen to Josh, Drake

_Drake pouts and the two go back to their room _

**DRAKE & JOSH THEME SONG …**

_First Day of School in the morning _(Megan, Drake, and Josh are sitting at the breakfast table)

**Megan: **I'm glad I don't have to get to school until 9. Last year, school started at eight.

**Josh: **I can't believe you have to come with us now. (yawns)

**Drake: **Well, too bad for Megan, she's going to have Ms. Hayfer. Now she teaches ninth graders too.

**Audrey: **Oh boys, be nice to Megan, it's her first day of high school, and you guys will have to help her find her way around.

**Drake: **Like we're going to do that. (Rolls his eyes)

**Walter: **Megan will let us know at the end of the day if you guys assisted her into finding her locker and classes.

**Josh: **Oh, it's almost eight thirty, come on Megan, hurry.

**Drake: **Yeah squirt. (Meanly)

**Megan: **You're late all the time, why would you care.

**Drake: **Just come. (Gets his book bag)

**Walter: **Don't forget boys, Megan is trying out for the soccer team after school so you'll have to wait for her by the field until practice is done.

**Audrey: **Bye sweetie.

**Megan: **(turns and waves) Bye Mom!

At school: (Drake and Josh walk Megan to the office desk and get her settled into her locker)

**Megan: **This locker is amazing, it's right by my homeroom.

**Drake: **Oh look, it's Mindy (in a grumpy tone)

**Josh: **Hey Mindy, just helping Megs get her locker ready.

**Mindy: **(pats Megan on the back) Big school right?

**Megan: **Yeah, I don't know where my other classes or the cafeteria are.

**Mindy: **Cafeteria's right over there. (Points straight ahead) Mostly all of your classes are in this hallway except your science class, that's upstairs

**Josh: **Let me see your schedule

(Drake looks over it)

**Drake: **Ha ha, you have Mrs.Hayfer! (expressing amusement)

**Megan: **Great. She'll already hate me because you are my brother.

**Josh: **Oh look, you have wood shop.

**Drake: **Why are you taking that class? It's for dorks.

**Megan: **Who knows when I'll need to work with wood to prank you boobs.

**Josh: **Oh, come on!

**Mindy: **Well, I have to go to get my lock. You coming Josh?

**Josh: **Yep, I'll be right there. Bye Megan, don't forget to go to soccer tryouts at three thirty, Drake and I will be at the field waiting.

**Drake: **(sees Megan's math book) How did you get into Algebra 2? I have to repeat it again in order to get at least a C average.

**Megan:**Maybe because I'm smart and I skipped two math levels.

**Drake: **Don't harass me like that (with a mean tone)

(Just then, Janey walks over and Megan gives her a hug)

**Megan: **Oh my god, I love your sweater.

**Janey: **Thanks, I can't believe we have lockers next to each other.

**Drake: **I'll let you girls talk girl gibberish. Good bye. (glad to leave)

**Janey: **Bye

**Megan: **Do you have Ms. Hayfer too?

**Janey: **Sadly, I do, Mitch said she probably won't like me since she hated him.

**Megan: **Yeah, same here, she accused Drake of putting her car in the classroom once. He almost got suspended.

**Janey: **(giggles) Come on, let's go to class. How'd you get into Algebra 2?

**Megan: **I'm actually good at math unlike Drake.

The girls walk next to each other into their homeroom class

Back at home: (Megan and the boys come home)

**Audrey: **Hey sweetie. (kisses Megan on her head)

**Megan: **Hi mom (_in a depressed mood)_

**Josh: **She had a bad day at school today.

**Megan: **It was all going fine until these mean goth girls in the tenth grade purposely spilled their food on Janey and me.

**Drake: **It was kind of funny. (laughs)

**Megan: **I wasn't even bothering them. I was just eating with my friends in the cafeteria and it happened.

**Audrey: **Poor baby. (walks into the kitchen with Megan)

**Megan: **Now, I look like a goof in front of the whole high school.

**Drake: **(notices a tear coming down her face)

**Megan: **I don't want to go to that school ever again

**Josh: **Look Megan. My first day didn't go so well either. First I was bullied by this tough jock, then I was late to class and that's why Mr. Grant hated me for the rest of the year.

**Audrey: **Yes, honey, it will all be fine, just avoid those mean girls.

(Megan runs upstairs when Walter comes into the living room)

**Walter: **I heard about Megan's day. That's too bad.

**Audrey: **I don't get it. She used to be popular in middle school.

Of course, she never had to deal with goth bullies in that school

**Walter: **Drake, why don't you go upstairs and comfort Megan a little.

**Drake: **Do I have to? (Reluctantly)

**Audrey: **(with a stern look) Yes, you do. Josh, go with him.

**Drake: **Oh fine. (goes upstairs)

(Drake knocks on Megan's door) Mom hired me to do this for you so don't make me wait out here.

**Megan: **Come in. (softly)

**Josh: **Megan look, high school and middle school are two different things. In junior high, fitting in is an issue. Yet, in high school, it is a new and big change for freshmen. You just have to get used to it.

**Drake: **Yeah, even though my first day went pretty well, being a freshman was hard. I had to deal with big jocks and bullying goths as well.

**Megan: **I know, but when you are a girl, you want to torment other girls. I mean, do you have any idea how embarrassed I was out there?

**Drake: **Yeah I know, the whole school watching you get dumped with mashed potatoes is pretty humiliating.

**Josh: **Yes, thank you for that comment Drake. (whispers)

**Megan: **(starts crying even more) Thanks for making me feel better! (yelling)

Then Megan throws a teddy bear at Drake

**Josh: **(whispers to Drake) Wow, I've never seen Megan cry. We're making it worse.

**Drake: **I've seen her cry a few times when she was a kid or just pretending to when mom is around but not since you've lived here.

**Josh: **She must be really angry.

**Drake: **Ya think!

Then Drake sits on Megan's bed

**Drake: **Guess what! (starts to hug Megan)

**Megan: **What?

**Drake: **We're going to fix this. Tomorrow, we're going to get those girls back.

Every one of them, except for the hot blonde one.

**Josh: **That's sort of hypocritical, don't you think.

**Megan: **Josh, Drake will do anything for a hot girl. (stops weeping)

**Josh: **We'll come up with a plan by tonight. You want to help? Because you're like the ultimate prankster queen.

**Megan: **Why are you guys doing this for me?

**Drake: **Because you're our baby sister and we love you.

**Megan: **I'm fourteen, not a baby. But I love you too.

**Josh: **As long as you don't tell mom or dad about the closet incident

**Drake: **And you can't prank us at school

**Megan: **Ok, let's get started on our mission.

**Josh: **Megan, I notice you have a bunch of Zac Efron posters in your room.

**Drake: **I see you have another crush on someone.

**Megan: **Yeah so?

**Drake: **Megan's in love, Megan's in love!

**Megan: **Oh shut up. Besides, you're getting off topic.

**Drake: **I'm much better looking than him. (flips his hair)

**Josh: **Whatever. (giggles)

**Drake: **Oh my god, is that a piranha tank.

**Megan: **Oh no! You weren't supposed to see that. I'll be grounded forever if mom finds out.

**Drake: **Don't worry, we won't tell... if you do my Spanish homework for a week

**Megan: **Oh, Josh will do it  
**Josh: **What?

**Megan: **No pranks on you for three days

**Josh: **Oh fine.

They all leave the room and go downstairs to look for items to make their prank

The Revenge At School: (Drake walks into the cafeteria and sits with his lunch next to the goth girls- Melody, Riley, and Jordin)

**Drake: **Hey ladies.

**Riley: **Oh my god, you are one sexy senior.

**Melody (the hot one): **Yeah, why you sittin with us?

**Drake: **Well, I'm having a big party this Saturday night at the Cali Sun Club. The party is supposed to be with seniors only but I chose you three to come.

**Riley: **Why us?

**Drake: **We don't really have goths in our grade and we want someone from every clique to be there. So I picked you guys.

**Melody: **Well, we'll be there

**Drake: **Why is she not talking? (points at Jordin)

**Riley: **She prefers not to talk. It's against her "religion"

**Drake: **Oh yeah, like homework is against mine.

**Melody: **Oh you are so cute.

**Drake: **So are you. (mutters)

**Drake: **Oh before I forget; here is the invitation. It comes with a goody bag.

**Riley: **Thanks man.

**Drake: **(backs off)

**Riley:** (opens it and the bag explodes; the girls are all covered in gooey stuff)

Everyone looks at them.

**Drake: **That was for what you did yesterday to Megan

**Melody: **Who's that?

**Drake: **Josh, Megan, come here!

**Melody: **You're Megan!

**Drake: **Look as her older brother, I think it's my job to look out for her and help her get what she wanted. And she wanted revenge.

**Megan: **(hugs Drake and Josh)You guys are the best.

**Drake: **Anything for our little sis.

**Megan: **I'm glad I skipped a grade so I could go with you guys to the same high school.

**Josh: **Yep, we're glad too.

The principal and a teacher who was watching the whole incident comes to the three and points at Megan.

**Teacher: **This is the girl who planned the goody bag explosion.

**Principal: **I'm sorry, but what you did was against school rules so you're going to have to come to my office and we'll have to call your parents

**Megan: **What! Please don't, I don't want to get in trouble again.

**Drake: **It wasn't just her fault

**Principal: **Of course, this trouble maker must be your sister Mr. Parker.

**Josh: **As much as I know you hate Drake, please let her go off with a warning.

**Megan: **Yeah, I can't help being a prankster

**Principal: **Sorry young lady, but I'm afraid you'll have to let your parents know.

**Megan: **(turns around with a worried look at Drake & Josh)

Back at Home: (Audrey is on the telephone with an angry look on her face)

(Drake, Josh, and Megan see mom on the phone)

**Megan: **(attempts to run upstairs avoiding her mom)

**Audrey: **(on the phone) Yes, thank you for letting me know, Principal Haverton, I'll speak with her right away.

(then yells loudly) Megan! Come down here young lady!

**Megan: **Hurry, Drake, hide me!

**Audrey: **(Runs chasing after Megan and pulls Megan by the ear)

**Megan: **Ow!

**Audrey: **It better be hurting.

(Megan gets loose and runs behind Drake)

**Megan: **Don't let her hurt me Drake! (cowers behind her brother)

**Audrey: **Rarely would I touch you, but girl, this would be the time! (goes toward Megan with an open hand)

**Drake: **Wait mom, hold on. (calms her down) Josh and I helped Megan do this to get revenge on those girls.

**Audrey: **Well that's still no excuse; you boys should be ashamed as well.

**Josh: **Well, we're not, because revenge is a natural behavior.

**Megan: **Mom, it's true. I walked into school this morning and felt bad with everyone laughing at me. Then after I got those girls back, everyone looked at me as a cool kid again

**Audrey: **Ok, I'll let you go with a warning. But Megan Parker! Next time the principal calls me on behalf of your bad behavior, you'll be in big trouble.

**Megan: **(shuddering at the thought) Ok. Oh and boobs, thanks for saving my butt. (kisses Drake and Josh on the cheek)

**Josh: **We just want to be the best bros we can be.

**Drake: **I don't know what I'd do without you.

**Megan: **Yeah, I know that. Oh and guess what! I made the soccer team.

**Drake: **Cool

**Josh: **When's your first game?

**Megan: **Friday, right after school

**Drake: **We'll be there.


End file.
